Friends, then?
by Lilconn
Summary: Klaroline story. Caroline's mom passes away. Without any family left, she feels lost, alone. Her MF friends can't help. The one who has always been there for her isn't around, and she needs him. Can Klaus help Caroline find her way? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**A/N: Takes place sometime in the future. Refers to Caroline's mom getting sick, Klaus is in NOLA and some familiar TVD/TO characters will be in this but it is pretty much AU with no baby (cause honestly that storyline is just wrong). This is a Klaus, Caroline story, endgame is Klaroline. No beta, all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Still own none of it. **

**Friends then…?**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

Klaus looks towards the people surrounding him at the dining table. Never in a millennia did he think he'd find himself here, surrounded by family and, yes, friends. Ever loyal Elijah, Rebekah, a most devoted sibling, Haley, the confidant and queen among wolves, Marcel, the adopted son/sometimes enemy, and Cami, the girl who looked past his faults and saw things in him that he struggles to see in himself.

She was an unexpected, yet pleasant, surprise. He was drawn to her. At first, the blond locks and striking eyes are what drew him in, a reminder to what he let go. Her sass and cleverness struck a chord, her constant prodding to find his dead heart, her unending arguments and stubborn will to make him do the right thing. Yes, she reminded him of her, the one he would never have - she is his friend, partner, lover…and human which always causes him to smirk a little.

He's found a contentment that he hasn't felt in a long long while, if ever. The fight to always be alpha, to rule in one way or another has been won. In the battle for the quarter, he collected a mismatch set of loyal companions who learned to put their differences aside if they were ever to find peace and live amongst each other. Of course, he never let them forget who the ultimate ruler was, the king. He hadn't softened or learned to bend that much but just enough.

He rarely lets himself think of Caroline these days. He looks around the table and supposes he has Caroline to thank in some part for where he is now. Her challenging him at every turn, holier than thou speeches of compromise and ultimate friendship have left an undeniable mark, scar more like he scoffs to himself. He eyes clash with Cami across the table, he's momentarily lost sight of who she is as he see's Caroline's smile. His eyes soften in a way Cami has never seen and her smile grows. Klaus refocuses and realizes, in a rare moment of inertia, he's let his mind wander. He adores Cami, he truly does, but she's not her and will never be.

His phone buzzes in his pocket. He ignores it wanting to enjoy this moment of quiet companionship. The incessant ringing causes all eyes to turn to him with questioning looks to answer it. He sighs, and takes out his phone. The name on the caller ID causes him pause, Stefan Salvatore. It's been some time. He hesitates just long enough for the call to go to voicemail. He releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. Elijah looks at him questionably. Before he has a chance to speak, the phone rings again. He apologetically rises from the table and swooshes from the dining area to his private quarters.

He answers.

"Stefan, mate, what a surprise, I wish I could say it is a pleasant one."

Stefan snorts into the phone, "Nice to hear your voice too, Klaus."

"It's been some time. What is it? Elena jump ship back to Damon again? Feeling reminiscent, longing for former times?" he jokes.

"I'm not calling to rehash old times, Klaus, nor create new ones," he says.

"I'm busy, mate. Whatever it is I'm sure you and your group of incompetent heroes can handle it after all this time," Klaus annoyingly replies.

Stefan deeply sighs into the phone and says the one thing that causes Klaus to stop his tirade of unappreciated witticism, "It's Caroline."

Suddenly all those feelings of contentment and satisfaction dissipate.

Klaus is silent on the line taking the time to grab a whisky from his private selection. He takes a drink waiting for Stefan to continue. When nothing further comes, Klaus breaks the silence and asks the question, "What happened?" For a moment, the irrational fear that something permanent has happened to her, his light. He quickly dismisses that notion. If things were that dire, he's certain he would've heard before now.

Stefan takes yet another deep breath and quietly says, "Her mother died that's what happened."

"Though tragic, I don't see why that warrants a call, Stefan. She was human, people die," he stresses the people part. "Please convey my condolences to Caroline for me, will you?"

Klaus feels his anger stir. Caroline is fine. Why is Stefan calling about something he can't do anything about? She was human, humans die. Humans are not his concern. Like Cami, the thought occurs in the back of his head. He grimaces. The Sheriff meant something to Caroline. He paces, feeling like a caged animal. Caroline made her choice, it wasn't him. She has her friends, Mystic Falls, her life. None of them included him, he clearly recalls.

"Nice chatting and catching up, Stefan. Now, I have things to attend to so…" he's abruptly cut off by Stefan's words "She's asking for you, everyday since Liz passed away."

Klaus is stunned into silence.

"She calls out your name in her sleep. Some days she goes out into the woods and doesn't come back until well into the night. We're worried. She says she goes to a place she feels at peace. She's spiraling and no one can seem to get through to her. She walks around in a daze, unfocused. She's lost her only family she had left. She…."

Klaus interrupts his speech, "How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

Stefan replies, "Liz passed 4 months ago. It's been 4 months."

"You're barely calling me now," he screams into the phone.

"When she started asking for you, we thought we misheard. Then, we thought she was having a temporary moment of insanity. Finally, we admitted we needed to call you but every number we had, had been changed. It turns out you really do know how to make yourself disappear. One night I stole Caroline's phone. She kept it close at hand for some reason, almost as if she were expecting you to call. I thought maybe, just maybe, when you heard you would call, but you didn't. I found a number with your name next to it. I dialed it and well, here we are."

Klaus cracks the tumbler he is holding before he smashes it against the wall.

"She needs you, Klaus," Stefan finally breaks down and admits.

He takes a deep steadying breath. He had moved past Mystic Falls, she forced him to. He had finally accepted his life in the quarter would not include her, at least not in this century.

A sigh escapes him. He knows he'll go to her. _She's his light, his friend_, he admits with a soft smile. He'll always come for her, always.

"I'll be there as soon I can. I have some things I need to clear up here first. Just…just keep her safe," Klaus demands.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The crash upstairs grabs attention. Cami, uncertain of what is going on gets up to investigate. Elijah tries to stall her, "Now isn't a good time, Camille, trust me."

Cami laughs him off, "Elijah, when is it ever a good time with your temperamental brother. I'll be ok. It's me, remember, his girlfriend."

Elijah shakes his head, "No, Cami, I promise you this is different."

She disregards his warning and makes her way upstairs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elijah and Rebekah share a look. Rebekah shaking her head, "Poor girl, she never really had a chance, did she?"

Marcel looks at them both and asks, "Who is Caroline?"

Haley answers with a smirk on her face, "Only the love of Klaus' eternal life. You know the 'one that got away'" she air quotes.

Marcel widens his eyes, "Well it doesn't sound like she 'got away'" he air quotes back. "It sounds like she's asking for him."

"Yes, so it appears" Elijah says. "It seems we may be having a visitor soon. Sister, (he turns to Rebekah) ready Caroline's quarters. If I know Niklaus, he will be bringing Ms. Forbes to our home."

Rebekah, with too much sass to be sweet says, "Does that mean that Camille is moving out? I suppose I could just ready her rooms?" she smirks.

Elijah always respectable gives Rebekah 'the look'. Rebekah laughingly walks away from the dining table. _It seems like things are going to get interesting around here again_, she thinks to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cami slowly approaches Klaus' bedroom. She may be his girlfriend but she's not stupid. She knows never to just barge into his private domain.

"Klaus," Camille calls out to him. He abruptly stops his packing and turns around.

"Cami, love, we need to talk," he says. "I need to go away for a few days to go see a…friend. I will likely be bringing this _friend _back with me for a while. I think it would be best if you stayed at your place while my friend is visiting."

"You understand, don't you sweetheart?"

"You don't have many friends, Klaus." She pushes, "Who is this person, where are they from?"

"It's someone from my past. I can't go into more detail than that, please understand, love."

Klaus is about to walk away telling her as he goes, "I need to talk to Elijah before I leave to ensure my kingdom doesn't fall apart while I'm gone. If you need help packing your things up, ask Josh, he's here to help you."

Cami takes a step back. "Ppack my things up?" she stutters, "Am I leaving for good?"

Klaus turns back around and slowly approaches her. He delicately runs his hand down her cheek, "Ah Camille, the brave bartender. There is so much you don't know. I imagined we'd have more time together. I thought…," he trails off. "No matter, my light needs me, and so I must go."

He turns to leave and she calls out, "Your light? What nonsense are you sputtering? This morning I'm in your bed and now you're asking me to pack up. Your sense of humor is lacking, well, humor?"

He continues to walk away, Cami calls out "Wait, Klaus…I don't understand."

Klaus looks over with a hint of regret. "And, you really don't need to. Please make sure you're not here when I return. I'm truly sorry, Cami. You should know, I don't apologize to many." He swooshes off leaving Cami in his wake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Elijah, Elijah…," he yells throughout the compound.

"Niklaus, I am here."

"I have to go away for a few days. I'm not sure when I'll be returning. It could be as soon as tomorrow. I'll know more once I assess the situation."

"Yes, I know. I…" he hesitates, "…heard the entire conversation. I assume you'll be returning with Ms. Forbes."

Irritated by that comment, Klaus harshly responds "Yes, that is my intention. Try not to ruin my kingdom while I'm gone."

"Of course, brother, I'll see you in a few days."

He nods, "Oh, and Elijah, please make sure Cami isn't here when I return."

Elijah gives a slow nod and walks away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Klaus dials the number that changed everything a short time ago.

It goes to voicemail. "Stefan, mate. I managed to take care of those things sooner than expected. I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few hours. Caroline better be there, unharmed."

**A/N: Next chapter will be mostly Klaroline. I don't have a timetable on when to expect new chapters, I complete as inspiration strikes and time allows. And, still being fairly green to fanfiction, I can reasonably commit to 2-4 chapter short stories though I fear with this idea it has potential to go on for much, much longer. So, if you like it, I will continue (though I probably will regardless, can't help myself). Lastly, I keep thinking that of all the people who have been there for Caroline, it was Klaus. It made sense to me that he would be the person she'd want to see after her mom's passing, at least to me it makes perfect sense, which is where this idea sprang from. Till next time. Hope you like enough to review, follow etc. **


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Promises, Mystic Fall

**A/N: Firstly, apologizes it's been such a long while. My excuses are endless but, most importantly, I simply couldn't post this chapter until I really had the time to devote to it. On that note, I now have a Beta who provided really great feedback and challenged me to think some things through so BIG THANKS to elleharper47 – I hope you like how this turned out. And, thanks so very much for the lovely response. It really means so much! Oh and still, all mistakes are mine (not my beta) – I could tinker forever but I feel I've kept everyone waiting long enough. Ok, now that that's all said, here's Klaroline - yes, I still have hope despite what the shows are doing to these characters. **

**Disclaimer: Still own none of it.**

**Chapter 2: Promises broken, Mystic Falls**

Klaus stepped off the plane, breathing in the crisp Virginia air. His senses stir as a feeling of home pervades his thoughts, reminding him that here is where he spent his human years. This longing that invades him, he supposes has as much to do with Caroline as it does for a place he thought he'd never see again.

With a deep sigh and determined stride, Klaus quickly makes his way off the tarmac towards the waiting car. Dismissing the human driver, Klaus gets behind the wheel to make the journey to Mystic Falls. After driving for a short time, he sees the Welcome to Mystic Falls crudely made sign up ahead.

In a rare moment of uncertainty, Klaus pressing the break pulls over. It is at the top of his mind that passing the sign will mean he has officially broken his promise to Caroline, his promise to never return. Despite everything that he is, she is the one person that he is trying to be honest with.

His internal struggle is stalled as Stefan's haunting words ring in his ears _she needs you, Klaus_; it's enough to spur him on. Caroline needs him, promise or no promise, he will go to her.

Klaus, not wanting to make it known that he's arrived, forgoes the call to the Salvatore home. He is needing to see Caroline for himself, to get a glimpse of the situation without anyone setting the stage for his return.

For a moment, he's unsure on where exactly he should look for her – her family home, the boarding house, the Grill?

Finding himself in front of Caroline's home, Klaus' keen since of sight picks up on the drawn curtains and lack of movement; _it's empty_, he thinks. Looking at the house, he can tell it has been devoid of a bodily presence for some time with the broken porch light and abandoned feeling the home is giving off.

An impatient breath later, he turns the car around tapping his thumb on the steering wheel looking left and right.

_Where to next_, he wonders, when he once again replays Stefan's words:_ some days she goes out into the woods and doesn't come back until well into the night._

_Maybe_, he speculates. He points the car in the direction of the woods behind the boarding house.

Reaching his destination, he loses the car preferring to go on foot from here. He can't help but remember back to that day in the woods, the day he stumbled upon Caroline looking for Matt, the day she confessed feelings that went beyond mere friendship. Smiling he remembers her face, her voice, her touch…lips that tasted of sweetness and light, that tasted only of her. He poignantly remembers her insistence of a promise. A promise made out of desperation to know the truth, to know that all of the bending and forgiveness on her behalf, that it all meant something, that it meant something to her.

Impossible to forget their place in the woods, Klaus is easily making his way. He picks up her scent before seeing her. She is sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, their tree, he notices. He can't help but smirk at her chosen spot recalling their _extra-curricular_ activities against that tree.

Stopping in his tracks, his heart halts its incessant beating as his eyes slide over her taking in all that is Caroline - her blond curls, graceful arch of her back, hips that he now knows fit perfectly to his, and limbs that go on for days. Tempering his thoughts as his need for her rises, knowing now is not the time or place for such things.

"Creepy stalker much?" Caroline calls out not knowing who is watching, but knowing she is being watched.

"Hello, Caroline," he gently calls.

Shocked, Caroline doesn't move much less turn around when she hears his voice. "You're late," she whispers.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to be." He cautiously approaches her. His instincts are telling him something is off. He would've known it even if he hadn't had the conversation with Salvatore.

"Oh, don't apologize. I get it, out of sight out of mind. Good for you. It looks like you finally learned to take a hint," she hiccups, saluting him with a bottle in her hand. She's drinking, but that's not what is off. He can't quite put his finger on it.

Closing the distance between them, he makes his way around to look upon her face and there it is – she is breathtakingly beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. He reaches out to touch her face, stroke her cheek. She lets him to his surprise. His eyes finding hers, drinking her in, and simply says again, "I am sorry, Caroline."

She crumbles, sobbing.

Klaus swiftly catching her holds her tightly to him. He'd hold her forever if it helped bring her light back.

Caroline tangling her fingers into his necklaces pulls him closer, resting her head into the curve of his shoulder as her tears flowed like a ravaged river.

Hours pass. She lifted her head as the sobs subside, in a panic she pulls away with every intention of leaving.

"I don't think so, love," Klaus tugs her back not willing to let her go.

"Klaus, I have to go. Stefan and everyone start to really freak out when I don't come back. Trust me, they'll send out a search party and start looking for ashes thinking I somehow managed to lift the protection spell Bonnie placed on me so I couldn't -" "Wait, what?" he cuts in. "Bonnie put a protection spell on you. Why? What did you do?" he harshly demands.

"Gesh, don't flip out. I may have had a moment of real weakness. I mean my mom had just died. Oh, she's dead, by the way," she hysterically acknowledges rambling on, "though I suspect you know that and that is why you're here otherwise I assume you'd be wondering why I just spent the past who knows how long sobbing in your arms. I mean who does that with a guy they literally haven't seen in like forever," one deep breath later.

"You digress, love, get back to the part about your moment of weakness," he quietly commands.

With a puff of air, she blurts out, "I may have been out in the sunlight, I may have removed my daylight ring, I may have briefly caught a spark before Stefan saw me and pushed me into the shadows, I…," she abruptly stops and grab hers ears as he roars "WHAT?"

"Look, I don't need you yelling at me. I don't know exactly what I need anymore but I definitely don't need to be judged, especially by you."

"When Stefan called, I never imagined it had gotten this far. Why would he wait-" he stopped when Caroline swiveled around at that piece of news.

"Stefan called you. To what, beg you to come and, what, save me. You're here because Stefan called, not because-" she fades away. What little burst of energy she had during her babbling is slowly going out.

After a brief and annoying tug of war, she finally manages to pull away from Klaus.

"Well it's been good, I suppose, to see you but you can go back to New Orleans or wherever you were. I'm fine," she coldly says as she is getting up.

Giving her a look that says otherwise, she amends, "I'll be fine." Grabbing her nearly finished bottle of bourbon, she makes to head off.

His words cause her pause. "Sweetheart, it doesn't matter who called me or who didn't," he pointedly says. "I'm here and I'm not leaving, not without you."

Turning back, Caroline snidely remarks, "Seriously, what is it with you? You left. You don't get to tell me what to do."

Klaus stands, prowling the space asserting, "Do you honestly think I came all this way to walk away, again? I will not abandon you to the ineptitude of people you call friends. Clearly, they are incapable of watching over you. I will not risk you Caroline. I will not let you burn to the ground with your grief."

"You promised," she strikes back.

Wincing slightly at the jibe, Klaus retorts, "Which is why I didn't call or come sooner. Which is why I stopped looking into the goings-on at Mystic Falls and didn't know your mother passed," he frustratingly runs his hands through his hair. "I tried to keep my word. I tried for you, Caroline."

He slowly advances; she's as skittish as a mare. Calming himself he imploringly states, "Which is why _you_ should have been the one to call, to tell me the news, to ask me to come. Instead I hear about it months later from Stefan. To know that all this time you needed me, but your stubbornness and resolve to keep me away…it pains me, Caroline."

"It figures, my loss, my hurt, and it's all about you. Whatever Klaus, I'm over it already," she flippantly states.

Caroline's offhanded attitude turning quickly to anger. Charging towards Klaus, she stops within a hairs breath of his face screaming, "I DO NOT NEED YOU, YOUR PITY. I don't need this. I just need everybody to leave me the hell alone." Swigging what's left in her bottle, the bourbon hits her throat like a soothing balm.

Her eyes are wild, unfocused, and undeniably lost. Klaus sees her desolation, understanding the pain and despair. He knows what it means, what depths someone will go to when adrift. _I will not lose her_, he promises himself.

Without further thought beyond getting Caroline out of there, Klaus does something he knows she'll make him regret later. Snapping her neck, he gently catches her and whooshes to the car he left near the boarding house. Driving to his private plane, he looks over to an unconscious Caroline whispering, "I am sorry, love, but I will keep you safe no matter the price of you ire." Once on the plane, he gently straps her in tucking an errant lock behind her ear as the jet is making its way to the run way.

Knowing he should probably make a call, Klaus pulls out his phone. One ring later, Stefan anxiously picks up, "Klaus, where are you? We expected you to be here already. We can't find Caroline."

"No worries, mate, Caroline is with me. I'm taking her to New Orleans. I would offer you to come along, but we're already on our way," he glibly responds.

"Klaus, wait, what? You can't just kidnap her. I'm not okay with this."

"Kidnap? I'm keeping her safe. She's unpredictable and you lot can't seem to keep track of her. I'll protect her, Stefan," Klaus promises and quickly shuts his phone off.

Hearing the click before he can respond, Stefan slowly closes his phone turning around to face Elena, Damon, and Bonnie.

Later, as they are nearing the end of their flight to New Orleans, Caroline wakes up groggily uttering, "Klaus, what the hell?"

"Good evening, sweetheart. Stay strapped in, we'll be landing soon."

"Landing, landing where?" she confusingly asks.

"Why, New Orleans, love," he replies.

"No, no, no, I can't be here. I can't leave my mom, alone, in the ground," she brokenly says. In a fit of rage, she slaps Klaus across the face.

TBC…

**A/N: Yikes, Caroline is in NOLA, unwilling, unstable, and pissed off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate all feedback, the good and not so good and so enjoy hearing what you all think. I'll try not to make you wait as long for chapter 3, but no promises. Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Arrival, NOLA

**A/N: I know - I'm terrible at updating in a timely manner. Please forgive me. Big thanks to Elleharper47 for beta'ing – feedback was great per usual. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! Enjoy! **

**Also, I'm not very good about responding to reviews though I absolutely love love love receiving them. But to answer a few questions, there will be Caroline and Cami interactions, Stefan will be making an appearance and likely Bonnie. I think I mentioned this before, but I'm not following the shows per se just borrowing some ideas (i.e., Caroline's mom passing) but no baby, so there won't be any sort of Caroline response to it. In fact, other than the brief mention in the first chapter, Haley won't have a big part. This story is generally AU. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it. **

**Chapter 3: The Arrival, NOLA**

Klaus' hand reached up to swipe at his stinging cheek. It's enough to rile his anger.

Concertedly trying to control his displeasure, Klaus leaned towards Caroline and warningly said, "I would refrain from further acts of violence against me lest you are eager for another broken neck, Sweetheart."

Irritated, Caroline replied "What is it you Brits say? Oh right, sod off, Klaus. You had no right. Take me back!"

"No," Klaus answered sitting back into his seat.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Is there something wrong with your hearing, love? I believe I was perfectly clear."

"And I believe I wasn't asking. Take me home now!"

Klaus turned towards Caroline again and asked, "Why? What is there to go home to? Your mother who is buried 6 feet under? Friends," he scathingly spits out, "that don't know what to do with you."

"Shut up, Klaus, just shut it. You don't know anything. You're an unfeeling bastard whose own parents cursed him and siblings barely tolerate. You don't know the meaning of family or friends," Caroline cuts in her attempt to goad him into sending her back.

Hearing her words and knowing them to be untruths now, Klaus' fury quickly cooled, "I've forgotten how clever you are, Caroline. Trying to rile me up, I see."

His eyes sought hers and caught a brief glimpse of her sorrow before she looked away. "Before, your words would have provoked me to no end causing some sort of rash and rather uninspired actions on my part towards you. I guess it has been some time since we've been together." Settling himself, Klaus closed his eyes as the jet continued its descent, "I look forward to getting reacquainted."

Suspicious of Klaus' response, Caroline rebelliously stated "I'm not staying. The second we're on the ground, I'm going to turn around and go back. There's nothing you can do to keep me here."

Without opening his eyes, Klaus confidently retorted "You can try, Caroline, but remember you're in my city now. I'm the king here and what I say goes and I say you're staying. Shortly, we'll be landing where my private car with my people will be waiting. You can kick and scream all you want - nobody will come to your aid. These people are not your friends, Caroline; no one will go against me here."

With his words swirling inside her head, she thought: _Why can't he just let me be_? _Stupid Stefan for calling Klaus and making him think I need him. Gad, I need to get out of here._

She felt the jet touch down and caught a glimpse of the outside. Her eyes widen and a surprised 'O' formed on her lips as the realization hit of just how far from Mystic Falls she really is.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Unused to this Klaus, a Klaus who isn't as pliable to her wants, Caroline is not sure how to play her hand.

She decided to retreat, momentarily, refusing to say a word as they landed and made their way towards the car.

Scanning the man waiting for them, she looked for a sign of weakness and wondered if he might be bendy:_ potential ally__ perhaps_? _Nope, _she thought, as she saw Klaus and the man clasp hands in greeting. _Wait a sec, does Klaus actually have friends? Do the people here like him? What weird alternate universe is this? What is going on? s_he screamed inside her head while outwardly maintaining a calm façade.

Klaus quickly tossed out, "Marcellus this is Caroline, Caroline Marcellus. She'll be staying at the compound." Marcel's eyes followed her as she begrudgingly trailed behind Klaus. Noticing his gaze, Caroline popped her head up, pushed her shoulders back, and looked ahead as remnants of the old Caroline, the Caroline who isn't broken, rise up. She walked past this Marcellus with an assuredness she was far from feeling. _Just sell it Caroline, if you believe it he will to_, she silently chanted to herself.

A smirk appeared on Klaus' face as he watched Caroline reminding him that his Caroline was still there, deep down but there.

Driving away from the airplane hangar, Caroline mutely sat in the backseat looking out the window.

After a time, Klaus glanced over at her, "Sweetheart, if you look to your right you'll start to see the outline of the French Quarter. It's where we are going and where you will be staying…with me. I think you'll find much to enjoy about the Quarter, Caroline."

More silence.

With a sigh, Klaus looked away. Marcel peeked at Klaus from out of the corner of his eye, a small smile spread across his face "So –"

"Don't, Marcel, I'm in no mood."

A chuckle slipped out before Marcel could stop it. "I was just going to ask if you had a good trip?" he innocently replied.

Klaus gave him a murderous glare and didn't bother to reply.

Unable to squelch her curiosity, Caroline subtly looked over to the right to get her first look at the city. The closer it came into view the harder it was for her to ignore the glimpses of vibrancy and liveliness. A ghost of a smile crossed her mouth which she quickly quelled as her eyes clashed with Klaus' in the mirror. She quickly turned her head away from the city view and from Klaus' eyes. A brief feeling of guilt erupts from her heart, _there is nothing interesting here, none of this matters, I shouldn't be here_ she reminded herself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made their way through the Quarter taking longer than necessary. Klaus wanted to pique Caroline's interest in his city before they reached the compound showing her the architecture, shopping, and the infamous Bourbon Street hoping his city would draw her out.

Arriving Caroline took in the enormous dwelling and sneered, "Seriously, do you do anything small," before she marched out of the car toward the front door.

Marcel struggled to hold back the laugh that bubbled up. "She's a feisty one, Klaus. I'm starting to see why you like her," he called out as he ambled off away from the compound.

Klaus didn't spare Marcel a glance and went after Caroline. Opening the door, he gently took hold of Caroline's arm, "Welcome to my home, sweetheart."

"Yah, whatever, Klaus. So, where am I to be held?" she impudently asked making her way into the courtyard.

Her cheekiness caused a small yet annoyed smile to grace his lips. The further they are from Mystic Falls the greater her feistiness, reinforcing his decision that to bring her here was the right one.

"Caroline, how your stay here goes is entirely dependent upon you. If you wish to be treated as a prisoner or a guest - either can be accommodated." He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he hoped she'd see some sense in his actions.

"Me, if it were up to me, I wouldn't be here. I would be where I belong, not here with you."

Temporarily letting her get to him, he snarled "If you were so anxious not to be with me why were you asking for me? Why call my name out, why crumble in my arms?"

She remained stubbornly silent on that point and instead said "It certainly didn't mean I wanted to be abducted!" Before Klaus could respond, they heard a clacking of high heels coming from the east wing.

A familiar blond comes into view. _Oh great just what I need_, Caroline thought.

Giving her the once-over, Rebekah sassily remarked, "Well, well look what the cat dragged in," a quick flip of her blond locks, "You look awful, doesn't she Nik?"

"Rebekah," Klaus threateningly called.

"What? She does," Rebekah arched her brow and simply stated. "Unfortunate business about your mum –"

"Rebekah, don't…don't bother. Only _my_ friends get to talk about my mom and that is something we are definitely not!" Caroline shot back.

"Good - glad to see the pathetic creature standing in front of me hasn't completely swallowed up the girl I knew back in Mystic Falls," she tossed out before walking out the front door.

"Huh?" Caroline questioned to Rebekah's retreating form.

A quick shake of her head Caroline refocused her attention back to Klaus. Putting a hand on her hip, she impatiently asked, "Now, back to my original question. Where am I staying?"

Klaus smirked as he took note of her stance and called out, "Joshua." Out of nowhere Josh appeared.

"Caroline this is Joshua. He will be here for you to help you acclimate to your new surroundings. Whatever you need, within reason, Josh here will provide."

"Lucky me, my own personal babysitter," Caroline quietly said.

"Joshua, show Caroline to the room next to mine."

Josh hesitated slightly. Klaus catching on, "Is there a problem? I assume the room has been made ready, yes?"

"Uh, yah, it's been packed up and cleaned, Rebekah knew you'd request that room but I thought…" he trailed off. Looking from Klaus to Caroline, Josh continued, "Never mind, I get it."

Caroline sensed something is off and questioned, "Wait. What do you get? What am I missing?"

Josh muttered, "Nothing, right this way" indicating for Caroline to follow him. Caroline shrugged not having it in her to really care too much.

Klaus called out to Caroline, "Sweetheart, get some rest. I have some things I need to check on but will do that from here. Oh and Caroline, remember what I said on the plane."

Caroline ignored him and continued walking. Her stiff posture is the only sign he received that she remembered his earlier words: _no one here is my friend_.

Striding away from Klaus, Josh attempted small talk, "Soooo, you've been to New Orleans before?"

"Nope," nothing further came.

"Uhmm, you must be a good friend of Klaus'. I mean he literally dropped everyone, I mean, uhmm, everything, he was doing to go to you" he quickly corrected himself.

"Pfft, yah, good friends, yep, that's it. I mean who doesn't call someone who snaps their neck, takes them against their will and tells them they can't leave a friend. Yep, we're thick as thieves," Caroline snorted.

"Listen, your babysitting stint won't be long. I'm leaving just as soon as I can and Klaus can go back to whoever he dropped," she snidely said as she glanced over at Josh.

Reaching her room, a nonplussed Josh stood back and allowed Caroline to enter. "Ah, ok, well, here's your room. You have your own en suite, plenty of closet space. There are a few accessories already in the bathroom but let me know what else you may need. Klaus' bedroom is right next door," he mumbled not knowing what else to say after her speech.

Caroline took a quick sweep of the room before she looked back at him, "Josh, is it? I know there's quality booze in this place. Can you bring me a bottle of…whatever? Thanks," with a too sweet smile she tipped her head to the side and closed the door in his face, turning the lock.

Josh uttering _piece of work_ under his breath strode away to go raid the liquor cabinet.

For the first time in hours, Caroline finally has a chance to catch her breath and take stock of what's happening. Perusing the space, her room looked comfortable with its soft blue palate, ginormous bed one can sink into, and two windows on either side of the armoire that span floor to ceiling that led out to a balcony on both sides. She's not surprised that the room is bigger than the one at home – home; suddenly the pit in her stomach is back as the sadness settles in, taking over. Lying down on the bed, Caroline took refuge under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

Josh returned with the bottle of Balmoral and stopped short when he heard her weeping while the waves of sorrow emitting off of her surrounded him. He left the bottle at her door with a note to let him know if she needed anything else. Her grief stayed with him as he walked away and he wondered what happened to Caroline, softening his heart a bit towards the blond.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Joshua," Klaus called out as he entered the courtyard stopping him in his tracks. "You heard me tell Caroline you'll be watching over her while she's here. I'll take her shopping later but, for now, I need you to help her get the basics. So when she's ready, you'll need to take her out to pick up her most immediate needs as she'll soon realize all she has are the clothes she's wearing. But, more importantly, do not let her out of your sight and protect her."

That caught Josh's attention, "Protect her? From who?"

Shrugging Klaus said, "Mostly, herself."

"What – what is going on with her, Klaus?"

"Joshua, I don't need you questioning, I need you to do what you're told. Take care of Caroline, keep her safe and protected at all cost, even if it means putting yourself in peril. Oh and Joshua, Caroline is not to leave the quarter. If she attempts to lose you, you do whatever you must barring permanent death to keep her here. Do you understand me?" Klaus too calmly inquired.

A calm Klaus is never a good Klaus in Josh's opinion, "Yep, understood."

"Good," he called out walking away. "You may go now. I'll ring you when you're needed."

Klaus briefly stopped outside Caroline's door and focused in on her breathing. He nods, satisfied that she's fallen asleep. _At least she listened to one of my requests to get some rest, _he thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Josh made his way to Rousseau's, a frequented place of the supernatural. The unfortunateness about the place is that Cami also worked there, but that can't be avoided – no other establishment will top off his drink with a drop of A positive. He called his boyfriend Aiden and witch friend Davina to meet up for a beverage. A few drinks later and one quick check that Cami isn't around, and he's spilling the beans all about Klaus' friend.

"At first I thought she was just, you know, cuckoo for coco pops crazy but, really, she's just tragically sad. Whatever happened to her, Klaus isn't sharing, but it can't be good. He has me on guard duty. Apparently she's on some sort of vampire suicide watch or something. I overheard them talking before his lordship summoned me," he joked, "You should hear the way she speaks to him, it's insane, and he totally takes it."

Davina was intrigued and asked "Who is she – to Klaus?"

"He won't say, but I'm pretty sure she means something to him. Ya know, more than a friend, like he keeps calling her. I mean, have you ever seen Klaus drop everything for anyone? I haven't, not even for Cami, and we all thought he really liked her. But, one call, and bam, Cami is out and Caroline is in, clearly she's important to him," Josh surmised taking a swig of his beer. "I feel bad for Cami -"

Aiden jumped in before Josh went off on how terrible it must be for Cami, "You need to be careful, Josh. If she matters that much to him, I can't imagine what he will do if something happened to her."

"Ah, is my man worried about me," Josh smilingly said. "So cute, but I don't think you need to. For whatever reason, I get the feeling she's not like Klaus. She's totally depressed and possibly off her rocker, but she doesn't seem psychotic off her rocker it was more woeful crazy-like. I don't think she'd do anything if it meant I'd pay the price for her actions."

"Well, whatever, you just better make sure you take this detail seriously, Josh," Aiden warned him.

Davina gave them the look to pipe down and pulled out her ringing phone, "Hi Klaus."

"Davina, love, I need a favor?"

"What sort?"

"I have a friend in town I need some assistance with. I'll fill you in when you arrive which I presume to be shortly," Klaus told her.

"Oh, uh, ok. I'll swing by now."

"Splendid, I'll be waiting," Klaus exclaimed before ending the call.

Turning to Josh and Aiden, "Well, it looks like I've gots to go boys. Magical duties await me."

"Aren't you the willing participant today?" Josh noted.

"I admit my curiosity is getting the better of me. Besides, our king is calling," she laughingly replied grabbing her purse before sauntering off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While Klaus was impatiently waiting for Davina, he kept an ear out for any noise upstairs.

Davina walked into the compound and **c**ame across a pacing Klaus.

"Took you long enough, witch," he acerbically stated.

"Really, I came right over. You know it didn't take that long," she carefully replied.

An impish grin later, Davina accepted the silent apology knowing it's as close as she'll ever get to the real thing from him.

"So, I'm here. What exactly am I here for, Klaus?"

"As I mentioned, I have a friend in town. I need to make sure the protection spell previously placed on her is holding what with all the witchy magic that exists here. My friend, you see, she's somewhat unbalanced at the moment and I fear she may do something hurtful to her own wellbeing. I need to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Where is this friend of yours?"

"She's sleeping in her room. Is this something you can do without waking her? She's exhausted from her travels today."

"I should be able to. It's a simple check to see if the magic is still holding, nothing too difficult," Davina claimed.

Both Klaus and Davina made their way to Caroline upstairs. Davina briefly stopped mid-step seeing the room they were walking towards, _Cami's room,_ _well old room, Josh is right about this girl, she definitely means something to Klaus_.

"Is something wrong, Davina?"

"No, nothing, I was simply gathering my thoughts," she covered up.

Klaus quietly opened the bedroom door and saw Caroline's slumbering form in the middle of the bed. Davina watched him gaze upon her still form with a worried frown.

Focusing her energy, Davina feels the magic radiate off the sleeping girl.

"It's powerful, the spell," she said. "There's no weakness that I can feel. It will hold until the witch who cast it removes it."

"Thank you, Davina, that will be all," he casually dismissed her.

Davina, too curious not to ask the question, "Who placed the spell, Klaus? I rarely feel power of that level. She's strong this witch."

"A friend, to her, not someone you need to worry about."

Davina nodded thoughtfully and left Klaus.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hours later, Caroline awoke, temporarily muddled from sleep, it took a moment until full consciousness kicked in – _crap, right, New Orleans, with Klaus, now what_, she muttered to herself and sat up.

TBC

**A/N: Please follow, review etc. I totally get excited when I see reviews and story followers. It does spur me on, I promise it does. It's the editing process and Beta feedback that I get lost in :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The End of the Beginning, NOLA**

**A/N: So, yah…I know…it's been months – sorry! I could give plenty of reasons why but let's cut to the story and just note I'm back on the mend and feeling inspired. **

**Those who have stuck with me, I really really appreciate it! Unbeta'd (figured it has been a long enough wait) so please forgive any mistakes. A bit nervous since it's been so long, gulp, but here we goooo… **

**Disclaimer: Own none of it. **

Klaus heard Caroline stir, open and close the door, then nothing. If silence is the proverbial calm before the storm, he is in for one helluva storm. He'd be worried, if he could be killed. Instead, he found himself pacing in his study, a drink in hand, waiting. Klaus knows very well that Caroline _is_ too smart for him and will make him suffer one way or another for his man-handling ways.

Getting up, expecting the door to be locked, Caroline nearly pulled the door off its hinges with her force. Seeing the bottle of Balmoral and Josh's note, a small smile crossed her lips, _maybe this Josh guy isn't so bad_.

Grabbing the bottle and cracking the top, she took a swig while falling back onto the bed. _ Ok, I'm stuck in New Orleans…with Klaus…deep breaths Caroline, deep breathes._

Another drink, _How dare he steal me from my home! _

Another gulp, _Who does he think he is. One moment in the woods and he thinks he has rights to me, he has no rights. He doesn't own me, we're barely friends well we were barely friends, now, fat chance. _

Unknowing and without thought or intent, the pit in her stomach is slowly shifting from deep seated sadness to a simmering anger. Grabbing the pillow, she screamed bloody murder into it. 

Klaus hearing her muffled scream swooshed upstairs. Not hearing anything untoward, he gently knocked asking, "Caroline, love, is everything alright?"

"Go away, Klaus," she mumbled through the pillow.

"Sweetheart, don't be like that. You know I'm doing this for your own good."

Lifting the pillow, Caroline snorted, "Yah, right, you should be nominated for sainthood – Saint Klaus," chortling, "Ugh, what time is it? I'm out of sorts what with all the neck breaking and kidnapping activities."

Chuckling Klaus replied, "Its early morning, love. You've been asleep for several hours."

_Oh goodie, I'm here less than 24 hours and he's already turned me into a morning drinker, _while absentmindedly taking another drink.

"Seriously, I missed a whole day! That's just….fabulous." Flopping back onto the bed, she waved her finger at the door demanding, "Why don't you make yourself useful and grab me a cup of O…please. And from a blood bag not from the vein – I'll know the difference, Klaus - so don't think you can trick me."

Flashing a small smile at the imagined finger he just knows is pointed his way, "Of course, love, whatever you say." Quietly adding, "Whatever you need," as he walked away to do her bidding.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caroline spent the next several days holed up in her new room much to Klaus' displeasure. Expecting demands, screaming matches and attempts at escape but there's nothing, making Klaus as twitchy as the hummingbird he once so admired.

Each day he'd venture to her door, gently knocking and calling out. Caroline, being Caroline would open the door with a sunny smile pasted on her lips, request blood, food and Josh's company before promptly closing the door in his face.

Avoiding Klaus as much as possible, Josh would come and go bringing what Klaus could only tell were the necessary supplies Caroline didn't have the time to pack. Every so often Klaus would hear the scrapping of furniture, not so subtle expletives, and more scrapping. Cringing, Klaus thought of his 200 year old wood floor that had been achingly restored to perfection, antique furnishings he imagined being carelessly moved around.

If her plan for payback is to ruin his floors and destroy his priceless heirlooms, Caroline is even more diabolical than Klaus gave her credit for. She knew how he felt about his things.

Finally catching Joshua one afternoon before he was about to go upstairs, Klaus called out to his retreating back, "Joshua, a minute, if you will."

A nervous Josh stopped before reaching the stairway. "Ahhh, sure, Klaus. What's up?"

"I've noticed you've been here most every day, spending all that time with Caroline."

Turing around to face Klaus, "Isn't that what you wanted, me to spend time with her?" he inquired.

"Well, I suppose, in some ways. What I meant was for you to watch over and keep her safe, and to keep me informed of any and everything related to her. Of which, I haven't had a progress report as of yet. Now, why would that be, hmmm?"

Joshua remained noticeably silent.

"Joshua?"

Clearing his throat, Josh spoke up, "She's fine. We're talking. A lot. There's nothing really worth reporting."

"Is that so? All the noise I'm hearing upstairs is…nothing? Joshua, I sense you're not being honest with me? You know what happens to those I can't trust," he threatened.

"Yah, uhmm, about that," as Josh stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Caroline mentioned you might throw out a death threat but she also said she'd rip out my throat if I told you anything about what we're doing which, at first, I was like 'yah, right.' Then I thought no throat seemed better than no heart, but then I started to see a light in her that wasn't there before."

Josh continued, "After that, I was a goner. I mean, sure, she mentioned that you probably wouldn't exactly be on-board with the changes. I get that in some weird way this is revenge towards you for what I can only guess. But she's different from when she first showed up, Klaus. Caroline doesn't seem so sad anymore, at least not all the time sad, you know. She actually smiled, like a real smile, yesterday."

"So stealing her away or whatever, I think you may have actually saved her," he said with surprise in his voice. "Whoever she is to you, it's clear that she matters - she's starting to matter to me too," Josh quietly muttered the last part.

His phone pinged with a text from Caroline. Josh smiled to himself while turning back towards the doorway, telling Klaus that he has an errand to do and will be back later.

"For Caroline, I presume?"

"Yes, she said inspiration struck last night."

"Tell me this at least, Joshua. These changes, are they in good taste?"

"Stereotype aside, I'm not entirely fashion savvy, Klaus," waving his hand up and down his side showing his simple shirt and jeans. "But I can say it's looking to be in Caroline style from what I'm learning of her, if that helps?"

Klaus grimaces envisioning various shades of pink. Nodding, he waves Josh off while a ghost of a smile crossed his lips thinking, _well that's a start. _

Turning to go to his studio, a knock at the door catches his ear. Smirking Klaus opened the door, "Stefan, old friend. Feeling nostalgic for days long past."

"Klaus," Stefan replied, "You know why I'm here. Where is she?"

"I assume by 'she' you mean Caroline. Not to worry Rippah, she's upstairs in her room, redecorating from what I can gather."

"Wha…what?" a perplexed Stefan responded.

"Let's not disturb her just yet. Fancy a drink?" Klaus offered.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It's been a while so please let me know what you think, if you like the direction or want to see something else etc. I have a basic outline but am totally open to other thoughts. Reviews are so very much appreciated. Tinkering with the next chapter as I post this one! Thanks all! **


End file.
